Percy and Fenir twins of a female giant and male Transformer
by Jesus' son
Summary: Okay this is basically a story where Percy and Fenir(Fenir is me)are sons of a female giant and a Transformer.
1. They are safe

Bellona's POV

I ran through the the city as fast as I could my bundles wrap up in my hands. All I could do was three things Run,Think about how my husband Barracade decided to stay back and defend me from the Giant metallic dogs.I didn't know if he was alive but if he is dead his last words were protect our child".

Then I felt large Jaws wrap around my leg. I grouned in agony.

I almost couldn't bare all the pain surging through me.

In the distants I saw a giant metallic figure rushing on wheels towards us. It's hands were curved in a shape where it would look like you were holding a ball but they were perfectly curved with spikes in perfect rows.

While the figure was rushing towards us it put it its hand that it makes it look like a...BARRACADE!

I knew he would never leave me then I felt a sharp pain in my back as the dog sliced my back open

Barracades POV

I saw as the metallic dog sliced open Bellonas back I knew I could still heal her only if nothing else touched my wife. The Rapaor(A Rapaor is my way of saying what the Giant dogs name is)got ready to rip off Bellonas head luckily as soon as it pounced and its jaws almost touching. I smashed it as I carried it away.

Rapaors POV inside of Barracades POV

I fought inside Barracades claws Barracade noticed this and saw I was stopped when he was fairly away from the children. He then asked me one question Will you look after my children?

Yes.


	2. Growing

**Ok sorry I know this is late but the problem was I had soccer practice **

Percy's POV

We grew up with a giant of named also never knew our father sad but this is the best day are finally allowed to leave.I went upstairs to get everything I need then my twin came after me we ran for a long time.

Not noticeing we were making things explode with our wands that we got from Rapaor. He says that our mother was a giant magican. We didn't notice that we kept practicing. Then into a war literally. We saw tons of magicians on one side and people holding flames and water.

Worse they were holding weapons.

Me and Fenir saw this before I immediately went into defense mode circling Fenir while he went to attack we gazed around to see who would challenge us two people came out I expected them to be leaders I was right. They quickly shouted in different languages we attacked even though we knew they said fall were about to kill one of the soldiers each but the next thing I found my wand destroyed I knew someone did it so we decided to impress them we said _hi-nem. _ Then mywand was put back together everyone watched as our wand turned back to normal my wands core was a spark of dragon heart my brothers was a staff it had a twirling snake scales for the main part it had a scimitar made of ice the stuff that stuck out of the staff that were razor sharp. We quickly ran away I was finally sure of absolutely no doubt about it in the world I could run back to the dog thing or be like this forever well Fenir had devilish smile on his face now I knew it

We were fugitives


	3. Blinded

We ran as fast as we could I felt so bad right now

I hadn't told him I was blinded I have been since I was born.

Fenir hurry up they are gaini-he said I turned sharp to face both armies I stomped once and the ground cracked in soundwaves. Lava spurted from the cracks and the ground gave sickiening crunches. The ground hardend. Almost all of Camp-Halfblood fell on the now searing hot ground my legs turned pitch Black. I rose off the grouned as a female hawk flew on my shoulder wings _sprouted_ from my back. As I flew in and was about to slice say someone with my razor then the army blocked me out with armour I figured it was Camp-HalfBlood. Egyptian Magicans don't use amour.

Okay You want to Play that way I said

Then I heard three things I hate one The hunters of Artemises horn,Moster horns,and just my luck ROMANS!

This just makes my day. First off Greeks hate Romans same thing backwards also when the Egyptians see the hunters they'll be themselves killed by flirting with them. Oh also Love and War go together how you go to war to fight for the ones you love!

I turned towards the army of monsters flew up my wings shocked the monsters. Slammed on the center again causing the ground to give giant shockwaves a little taller than the other tallest monster there. Percy ran over the hill of cracking waves .

He slammed his sword in the center exploding in a pillar of destruction as I was in the center to. I was also hit me as I was effected when I came out and the light died my mouth and eyes were closed only a 2 Giants survived I reconized one and now Every one was looking at me I knew one of the Giants we re male and female. Suddenly giant red whip like lines shot out of my ears and tore up the male and turned into dust everyone gasped as I turned around my eyes and mouth were glowing bright red. The female giant walked up to me and I said one word Bellona? Then the world fell black. My hawk was able to get away.

Bellonas POV

I was sitting in the inferminary with my son I explained how I was also part god In my state as a giant to everyone . I couldn't believe it. I can't believe what I did. My son Percy said Then I remembered it all.

(Bellonas flashback)

_I was with the army of monsters readying for betraying the monsters finding my sons and get away from this reched place. I raised my sword ready for betraying these ugly monsters but then I saw a flying figure coming this way. It flew above us stunning the stupid monsters**(Bellona doesn't count as a monster whatsoever Also remember I am Fenir)**__ then it slammed in the middle noticeing it's Fenir thank you Barracade! But I saw the shockwaves he created then he left the rest to my other son Perseus I saw Percy swing his sword Oh Percy no! I screamed a cyclops stared at me dumbfounded. But the destruction already started._

_The destruction wing burned every monster. Besides me and an giant. I started thinking no he can't be unleashed it is to early. I stared at Fenir because he was engulfed in no I thought. He could now learn his father was Set the Egyptian God and Barracade combined. Also since Set used to be power hungry Fenir is pretty much destruction itsel- Fenirs destruction started when the Red whips lashed out and tore the male I finished my thought Fenir is destruction itself. I gasped as he turned around his eyes and mouth were glowing RED. The color of Set I walked towards him and he recognized said one that surprised ? Then passed only thing on my mind was how can he recognize me in my present state a giant?!_

_I,picked him up and carried him into the Egypt inferminary everyone stared at me like I was crazy as soon as I got Percy on a chair and Fenir in the inferminary. Artemis who was still at Egypt came up to me and said Fenir has to go to Olympu-No,Artemis,he is staying steal little girls from there home because he had a few bad runs with some bad dudes that's because they are better than you. You make them slaves Artemis slaves!Well you no what Bellona I at least don't get children why?because I will get absolutely no time with them! But if I had children at least I wouldn't leave them to die with the enemy to look after them!Like exactly you did Bellona!Artemis stormed away. I turned back to my children and sat down and __ son Percy sat down with me._

_(End of Flashback)_

Oh it's not your fault Percy no it is not...It Is Mine!


	4. Controlling and Learning

Megatron's POV

I watched as my son blew the monsters away within seconds though he left a couple of giants. He doesn't know half his powers so I unleashed some of them. I figured the Egyptian God Set blessed him. No matter. So when everybody went to bed I called him into the desert when he finally got there I smiled. I explained how I was his gasped at how much powers he has.

I quickly showed him how he was soposed to dethrone Set the Egyptian God.

I made him in his real form.

His skin turned into metal with swirling red. His face did the same thing. His feet looked armored Evan though it was his skin. A red hood attached itself to the bottom of his neck then the most beautiful thing happened bendable long thin but sturdy skin spouted outward then downward before stopping. His eyes started to look like mine. Then he did the most beyond his power thing he spawned and summoned one of the most dangerous monster in the world.

A twenty foot tall monster with a sword in one hand and in its other the hand was gone replaced with a chain. A long curved super thick branch carved at the end into a sharp point stuck out of its shoulder. Then a portal came out of nowhere and he walked through. He proved three things to me he was a spawner a Deck Hero and Magician. A Deck Hero the other Deck heroes would erase his memories p. Though I couldn't be more proud of him a Deck Hero wow then I noticed The twenty foot tall giant went with my son He will never come back as I turned I didn't notice the young girl going behind me. Also she jumped through the portal to. The girl followed my son. Yes she followed Fenir. He is not the son of Set I quickly removed all of the gods blessings. I was so happy he was controlling his powered and we both learned a lot of things.

Zia's POV

I shifted past the giant metallic creature who seemed to be lost in his thoughts as soon as I came through the portal I lost all my memories only one name crept through my mind. Fenir. What the heck. I didn't know how but I knew it was a boys name. Why would I remember a boys name I don't**(just a reminder I am Fenir in this. Wonder why my nickname on fan fiction isn't Fenir. This is why. To me and In this fanfic Fenir means egyptkiller)**know why I remembered a boys name. Then it hit me.

Flashback

Fenir was the guy supposed to be in the medic but got up in the night when I came to check on him he wasn't there and I saw a dark figure walking thgh the night I did not blame him I like the night in Egypt I quickly turned away then I saw that the guy looks like Fenir. I followed him through the desert he was so fast. Even if walking. I was about to give up chase. Then I saw the figure down a hill. He seemed to be talking to a giant metallic figure the giant flicked its hand. The figure turned metallic to. Also some other weird stuff stuck out of his body but then I reconized him as Fenir. What the fuck! We help some kid.

Then he goes off to some desert! I was pulled out of my thought when Fenir spred his his hand out.

Three cards taps one in the middle spred his hand out again the cards he didn't tap melted into his hand he poked two fingers out pushed the card forward ice crept in from the corners of the card then suddenly the card turned I saw a monster like creature on the card. The exact thing apeard from the ground. As soon as that happened he walked through along with the monsters. I was about to turn around and get an army because it was getting close to morning. Though the portal stayed open the metallic figure was still there. He turned away as soon as Fenir went through. The portal seemed to be calling me so I dug the next bests thing.


End file.
